Allie Jade Sparrow
by ShadowChild56
Summary: -COMPLETE-Captain Jack Sparrow's 12 yr. old daughter comes aboard the Black Pearl, but when she meets a boy from another pirate ship, what is in store? PLEASE Review! eighth chapter up!
1. Chapter one

Chapter one

Allie's mother died when she was six. It was from some kind of disease. She didn't remember what it was, maybe no one ever told her. Allie didn't miss her mother much anymore. She barely remembered her. Except she had green eyes and brown wavy hair. She liked to look nice all the time too. Allie remembered that most.

She'd turn over in her grave if she knew Allie was running around in those ragged boys clothes with spots of dirt on them.

Her father left when she was barely a year old. She could only remember her father through the frequent dream she kept having about him.

It would start with her sitting on the floor. It must've been wooden. She was very small. And someone, a man, with black hair and hazel eyes, like hers, would come and lift her off the floor and he'd say something. She never could remember what it was, but he sounded sad. He would kiss her on the forehead and hand her to her mother. Then he'd leave. Everything would vanish, and she'd wake up crying. Was she crying in the dream, perhaps? She never remembered that part. The dream got more and more blurry as she got older.

Now all the family she had was Gabrielle, who was seven, and Dylan, who was five. She found them a year ago, after they'd been abandoned. Allie envied Gabrielle because she had long curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. Allie could see that she would grow to be perfectly lovely. Dylan had short straight blonde hair and big blue eyes. Allie tried to imagine him grown up, but it seemed like he would stay five forever. She almost wished he would.

"You're a pirate, right Allie?" Gabriella asked Allie that night as they walked down the street. Allie sighed; she had to go through this conversation _again_.

"No, I'm not a pirate."

"But you said that your mother told you that your father is Jack Sparrow, captain of the _Black Pearl_, which is a pirate ship."

"She said a lot of things, doesn't mean they're all true." Allie said as they reached the dock. This ended the short conversation.

"I'm tired." Dylan complained.

"We'll sleep here, tonight." Allie said, and laid down against the stack of barrels.

Two hours after she was asleep, she felt herself being shaken.

"Allie! Get up!"

"Huh…what? Why?"

"Ship in the bay. It's big, with black sails…and there are boats coming from it. They're coming this way!"

"Allie sat up and stared out at the ship in the night. It was a pirate ship.


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: (I forgot on the first chapter) I don't own it. Who in their right mind would think I owned it anyway?

A/N: Here's the second chapter. As for an answer to DallyJacklover's question, this is after the movie.

CHAPTER TWO

Allie, Gabrielle, and Dylan hid behind the barrels, holding their breath as the first boat reached the dock that they were just ten feet away from.

"Shhh." Allie whispered to Gabrielle and Dylan. "Not a sound."

Allie heard voices getting closer. But she couldn't understand what they were saying.

Then Dylan _had_ to sneeze.

"What was that?" she heard a man ask.

"It came from behind those barrels captain."

The three children were now shaking in fear as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Well, now. Look wot we 'ave here." She heard a very close voice say, she turned her head slowly and saw man standing over them.

"Uh, we were just leaving." She said nervously.

"You're a pirate!" Gabrielle accused. The man looked her in the eye. Allie saw a pistol in his belt and hoped he wouldn't use it.

"Ya know, luv, you're chances of me letting yeh woulda been a lot better if ya hadn't've said that." He told her. Then he turned to Allie, "What's yer name, luv?"

"Allie J-Jade Sparrow." She said nervously, still keeping an eye on the pistol. The man stared at her for a minute or two. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she wondered.

"Well…y-you best get home to your mum now…and take them with you." He said, sounding a bit different now, for some reason.

"I don't have a mother." Allie whispered.

"What? What happened to her?" he asked, he sounded sad. Allie wondered why.

"She died from a disease. I can't remember what it was though. She died when I was six. And I found Gabrielle and Dylan, they'd been abandoned." Allie explained. She just wanted to leave. It was late, and Gabrielle and Dylan were scared to death now. She wished this man would just let her leave!

"Kate's dead." He whispered sadly.

"How do you know her name?"

"She was my wife. And you must be my daughter."

"No, it can't be…you're Jack Sparrow?" Gabrielle asked. Allie rolled her eyes. 'She's never gonna let me forget this.' She thought.

"Aye."

"And that ship is the _Black Pearl_?" Gabrielle asked

"Aye." Then he looked at Allie, hopefully, "So I suppose you'll be coming with me then? Out to sea."

Allie wasn't quite sure she'd heard correctly. Did he just ask her to come with him?

"You…want me to come?"

He nodded. Yay! She _had_ heard correctly!

"Can Gabrielle and Dylan come?"

"Sure. Get in the boat and we'll go to the ship."

They followed him to the boat and Allie looked straight ahead at the _Black Pearl_ trying to imagine what this new life would be like.

Three years later (Allie's fifteen)

The sunrise was Allie's new favorite part of the day. It was so beautiful out there on the endless ocean. And the water was so peaceful this morning. Only a slight breeze blew in the sails so they had to use the oars on the sides of the ship to make it move faster.

"Dad! Come look at this, it's so lovely."

"I've seen enough sunrises in my day. Besides, I've got work to do. The _Hurricane _is meeting us in an hour."

"A hurricane?" Allie asked in concern.

"No. The _Hurricane_. A ship. They're joining us on the Haroldtown attack."

"Can I come this time? Please?" she begged.

"You're not ready." He said, shaking his head, "Now go gather the crew and tell them to start cleaning."

Allie grinned. Watching the sunrise was nice, but she never missed the opportunity to be 'Captain Allie' instead of just 'Allie'.

"LISTEN UP!" Allie barked, when the crew was all lined up. "The _Hurricane _is meeting us in ONE HOUR! The captain wants this ship looking its best! You've got a lot of cleaning to do! I expect to see my reflection in this wood, got it? GET TO WORK! NOW!"

The crew obeyed immediately. During Allie's first week on the ship, the Captain told them that they must obey ALL orders given out by his daughter.

Allie had learned quite a lot of her technique from Anamaria, the only other female on the ship (besides Gabrielle) until Elizabeth came with Will two years ago. Now that there were four females on the ship, Mr. Gibbs was more superstitious than ever. He'd warned the Captain several times that this was a terrible idea and bad luck would befall them for sure. It still hadn't.

Allie was feeling very proud of herself when Gabrielle and Dylan came up to her.

"Allie, will you play swords with us?" Dylan asked.

"First of all, pirates don't _play_ swords, they fight with them. Second, It's Captain Allie from now on, and third, ask Will if he wants to play swords…I mean fight."

"Okay, Allie- I mean_ Captain_ Allie. Will!" Dylan yelled running to find him.

Gabrielle and Dylan loved Will and Elizabeth. They spent three quarters of every day with them.

Did I mention that Elizabeth was six months pregnant too? Mr. Gibbs also said it was very _very_ bad luck to have a _pregnant_ woman aboard. But maybe he just didn't want another kid taking up space.

"Allie! The ship's coming! Get up here!" she heard her father yell.

Allie wasted no time running to see the ship.

"What's the Captain's name?"

"Captain Joseph Stone."

"Odd last name."

"Yeah, I know. His first mate is his nephew, Damien Copper, the boy's named for his father I think."

"Boy?"

"He's sixteen."

"And he's first mate!"

"His uncle will leave him the ship one day, too. But don't let his age fool you, he's as much a pirate as any one I've met."

"Will you leave the _Black Pearl_ to me someday?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how good of a captain-in-training you are right now. First duty: Call the crew to line up."

"Aye! HEY! CREW! GET UP HERE! Line up! Line up! Quickly! Move it!" she barked, loving every minute of it. Then she turned to her father, "What about Gabrielle and Dylan? They're not really _on _the crew."

"Call them too."

"EVERYONE ON THE SHIP! LINE UP!" she yelled. "That includes a certain eleven-year-old and a certain nine-year-old!"

Gabrielle and Dylan came running and took their places next to Will and Elizabeth.

"Everyone here?" her father asked.

"Aye."

"Good."

Now it was time to meet the _Hurricane_. Not to mention Damien Copper.

A/N: Okay, I'll get the next chapter up either later today (It's 8:50 am right now) or tomorrow. I'm out of school today (because of snow) so I've got plenty of time.

Remember to review!


	3. Chapter three

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own it. Who in their right mind would think I owned it anyway?**

**A/N: Third chapter! Yah! I made it to the third chapter!**

* * *

'Don't do anything stupid.' Allie told herself as Damien Copper came in her direction.

"Hi, you're Allie Sparrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Damien."

As they talked, it came up that Allie wasn't going on the attack on Haroldtown.

"You're not going?" he asked in surprise. Allie already felt embarrassed.

"I'm not allowed."

"That doesn't make sense if you ask me. My uncle is letting me go."

"I know. I guess my father's just trying to protect me."

"It would be great if you could talk him in to letting you go. He might let you if you stay with me." Damien said. Allie liked this idea. They went to find the Captain.

"Daddy?" she called, knocking on his door. She used her innocent sweet voice because he _always_ gave in when she did.

"What is it?"

"Well, me and Damien, we were wondering if I could go to on the attack. I'll stay with Damien the whole time. And I'll be careful and-"

Her father raised his hand and then looked at Damien.

"Mr. Copper, are you attempting to undermine my authority?" he asked.

"No sir. Never. It's just- well, I get to go, and I'm only one year older than she is."

"This is none of your concern, lad."

"Sir, I-"

"But she may go."

"But sir-…huh? She can?"

"I can?" Allie asked, in astonishment.

"Aye, but wait. I have to give ye something." He handed her a sword. "Had it made a few months ago. Mind ye it cost a fortune so take care o' it."

Allie tossed it in the air and caught it again, easily. She noticed it was very sharp, too. And she could see her reflection perfectly in the blade.

"Thanks!" She said, and then she carefully gave the sword to Damien and hugged her dad.

"Alright, alright. Ye've made yer point." Her dad said, prying her away from him. He wasn't a 'hug' type of person.

Allie got her new sword and finally left after she said thank you about a million times.

"So when will we get to Haroldtown?" Allie asked Damien later.

"I don't know. I'll go ask my uncle." Damien said. He swung over to his ship, which was tied to the _Black Pearl, _and came back a few minutes later.

"About an hour."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become a pirate?"

"My mother died when my youngest sister, Jenna, was born, I was eight when that happened. I had three sisters. Hannah and Isabelle, the twins would be thirteen now. Jenna would be ten."

"What happened to them?"

"They're still alive. With my dad somewhere. He sent me to sea with my uncle, because I was…not very nice as a child, let's just put it that way. Well, I was evil. Hitting people, bullying, making fun of people. All the time. My dad thought that sending me to live with uncle would teach me something."

"Did it work?"

"No."

Allie was about to reply when she heard Dylan scream. She whirled around and saw Mr. Gibbs chasing him with a knife!

"Get back here you little sea urchin!"

"Allie! Allie!"

"Mr. Gibbs! Have you gone mad!" Anamaria called from the wheel.

"That little devil stole from me, he stole ten shillings!"

"Did not!" Dylan objected.

"Did to!"

"Mr. Gibbs! You're arguing with a nine-year-old!" Anamaria yelled. Then Jack came out.

"Wh-wha's goin' on? Are we under attack?"

"I'll tell ye wha's goin' on! That boy stole from me and he's goin' overboard!"

Dylan screamed again and ran behind Anamaria for protection.

"Honestly, Mr. Gibbs, how much rum have you had today?" Anamaria asked in annoyance.

"I only drank six times today for your information!"

"Alright, alright! Everyone calm down! Gibbs, was it ten shillings?"

"Aye it was, Captain."

"I borrowed that from you yesterday!"

"Oh…then never mind." Gibbs said, and went back below deck. Dylan came back out.

"Where's Gabrielle?" he asked. "She should hear about this."

"Well, that was an…interesting…distraction. Where were we?" Damien asked.

"Well, you said sending you to a pirate ship didn't help your behavior any, but that's understandable. How would your father think that it would help?"

"I dunno. But I have to admit, I'm not as terrible as I used to be."

* * *

About 45 minutes later

"There it is!"

"So I see." Allie said. The town was quite small. She knew that the twelve cannons and close to 100 pirates, between the two ships, should have no trouble at all.

"What for the signal before you fire!" she heard her father order as some men got the cannons ready.

When they were closer, she heard him yell, "FIRE!"

At once, the cannons went off.

"Everyone to the boats!" she heard Captain Stone yell. Allie grabbed her sword and followed Damien to a boat.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm ending the chapter here. But I'll have the fourth chapter up soon, I swear. Review!**


	4. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. You know that! It's a _fanfiction_ story!**

**A/N: Okay, here's the fourth chapter. Hope ya like it. Oh and before I forget, I agree with _Jenxeh_ on the thing about the sword. I might go back and re-write that chapter if I have time. Yeah, it doesn't exactly make sense that Will made the sword if he's on the ship. I don't exactly think clearly sometimes, lol. But I'm glad you liked the part about Gibbs chasing Dylan with the knife. That was my favorite part to write so far.**

* * *

Allie stared at the mayhem in front of her. Part of her felt sorry for these townspeople. The other part…well, after, she _was_ a Sparrow. She could handle it. As a pirate, she couldn't wait to help cause more mayhem. 

She saw a few pirates smash into the shops. She felt a bit faint when she saw another pirate, from the _Hurricane, _stick a sword straight through a man! 'Maybe I should go back to the ship…' she thought. But then, 'No, I can do this.'

Then someone grabbed her from behind.

"I got her! I caught a pirate!" a man said. Allie swung around and hit him with the flat part of her sword. He stumbled back and fell unconscious on the ground.

"Oh, god! Sorry!" she said before quickly running off to find Damien.

'I didn't kill him, I simply knocked him unconscious. That's what I'm supposed to do…sorta…so, really, I should be proud. Right, proud.' She thought.

She saw Damien run into a store that had already been broken into and she went after him.

"Damien!" she yelled.

"Allie?" she heard him ask from the back. She found him stuffing food into a bag.

"Need any help?"

"No. But you may want to grab some stuff for your ship."

"We can cook. And we fish."

"The lot in my crew aren't very bright. So we usually take food from other ships or towns."

"I wish you could come back to the _Pearl_ with me. It's a great ship."

Damien let out a laugh. "My uncle would never allow it."

"Sure he would. Just…try to convince him. I better go." Allie said. She said goodbye and left.

She soon realized that it would've been safer to stay in the store. She was grabbed by the arm.

"Well, well, Miss Allie Sparrow, is it?" a man in a military uniform asked.

"I…don't know who you are talking about. I'm Ashley…Smith."

"Doubt it. We took one of your pirate friends from the _Hurricane_ captive. And after asking him what is most valuable to Jack Sparrow, in exchange for his freedom, we've come to find out it is you." The man said.

"He's lying." Allie said. 'I'm gonna kill whoever said that.' She thought.

"We'll just see about that." The man said. He handcuffed her and dragged her to the jail. Allie cursed under her breath the whole time. When she was locked into the cell, she began to pace like a caged animal. And she felt like a caged animal. This wasn't fair! 'I've got to get out. I can't let them catch my father.'

She pulled at the lock. No luck. She remembered her father telling her about being locked up in Port Royal. But Will got him out. And at the moment, bloody stupid Will was on the ship!

She tried the lock again. Then she remembered _how_ Will got her father out. She tried to pull up on the door but unfortunately she wasn't strong enough. 'they'll get him for sure now, when he comes after me. But maybe he won't. Maybe…maybe he won't care enough to come.' She wasn't sure which was worse, her father trying save her and getting killed or her father not caring about her but staying alive.

Great. Now she was trying to figure out which was worse instead of figuring out how to get out of the stupid cell.

* * *

After about an hour, the yelling, and cannon fire, had begun to cease. 

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." She muttered to herself.

She looked out the window and saw Damien run by.

"Damien!" she called. He looked back, and she stuck her hand out. "Over here!"

"How the hell did you get in jail?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Shut up and get me out!" she yelled.

He went to the door and came down to her cell.

"You know, it's really kinda funny, you being locked here and all. And on your first attack too!"

"I'm warning you, Damien…" she growled.

"Oh, okay. Where's the key?"

"The wall, over there." She pointed. "Get my sword too."

He grabbed the keys and started trying different ones in the lock. Then they both heard someone coming down the steps.

"Hide!" Allie mouthed. Damien didn't need to be told twice he crouched underneath a table in an open cell.

"I heard voices." A man said to her. The same one that put in the damn cell in the first place.

"Oh, then you should see a doctor about that, sir."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No sir. I'm small and in a cell, and your big and tall and…not in a cell. But then again, there's the age old question of which is better, brains or brawn?" she asked casually with a smirk.

"Why, you little-umph!" the man toppled to the floor as Damien lunged at him. He tossed her the keys.

"Get yourself out of there and help me! The ships are gonna leave soon!"

Allie found the key (much quicker than Damien) and opened the door.

"Push him in the cell." Allie said quickly. They shoved the man in and slammed the door. Then they ran.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIRATES!" he yelled.

They looked around. No more mayhem, no more cannons. Nothing.

"No…they wouldn't leave…surely they noticed we're not on the ships!" Damien said, his voice growing more and more panicked. They saw a small boy walk by and Damien grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Where's the pirates?" he asked the boy. The kid looked at Damien like he'd just grown another head.

"They've gone. No one tried to stop them. They had guns and swords and knifes and stuff! Didn't you see, didn't you see? My dad got chased by one of em', he did. But he got away."

"That's…great." Allie muttered. She didn't wait for Damien, she turned and ran to the docks and stared out at the water.

Damien came running up behind her, he gasped for breath.

"You…run…fast." He panted.

"They'll come back. They have to."

"We don't exactly have time to wait. These people will figure it out."

"What if he knew. What if he knew I was captured and he just left to save his own skin"

"Well, I'm here too. I wouldn't put something like that past my uncle. But your father, he's got dignity. He wouldn't abandon you."

"He did before."

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow's POV 

He hadn't seen Allie since the beginning of the attack. They'd left so fast, he hadn't had time to look for her.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled.

"What is it?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Have you seen Allie? Anywhere?"

"No. Not since she went off on one of the boats. And I still can't believe you let her go."

"She's fifteen, she can take care o' herself."

"I hope it's a long time before you find her. So you'll realize that you're lucky she's made it to the age fifteen after all she's been through." And with that, Elizabeth stormed away. Jack assured himself that Allie was in her room and would come out when she felt like it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay. This chapter, I've changed more than enough times! I'm so glad I finished this chapter, it was starting to bug me, lol. Well, you know what to do, review! Chapter five will be up soon. But I don't think I'll be lucky enough to get any more snow days so it'll be a longer wait than usual.**


	5. Chapter five

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. that sucks.**

**A/N: Here it is, the fifth chapter. Finally! This chapter was hard, it took me forever!**

* * *

"This is all your fault, really. If you hadn't've gotten caught and stuck in a cell, then we'd be on our ships again." Damien. They had walked a long way from the town and were now staring out at the ocean from a cliff, hoping to sea sails on the horizon. 

"They're not coming back. My father is _not_ a stupid man. He wouldn't come back to a town he'd just attacked."

"He'll come back. I have a feeling that it's hard to not notice you being gone."

"And what's that s'posed to mean?" Allie demanded, turning to face him.

"Well, my uncle says that all Sparrows are the same. Loud and hard to miss."

"I'm not loud. Maybe hard to miss though. I don't like being overlooked."

"If you ask me-"

"I didn't." Allie interjected.

Damien sighed, "If you ask me, I think we should get a fishing boat, row out to sea and try to catch up. They haven't been gone too long."

"Yeah, we could catch up, or we could die out at sea and they'll find our dead bodies lying in a stupid boat weeks later."

Damien made a face and quickly said, "Or we could stay here."

"No."

"Would you mind telling me what your plan is? I know you have one."

"If I tell you the plan, you'll ruin it."

"Do you hate me, or something?"

"Of course I don't. But I doubt your intelligence, that's all."

"I promise I won't ruin the plan."

"Well that's all fine and good, but I don't have a plan so, really, there's nothing for you to ruin, sav-"

"Don't you dare say it! Hey, where're you going?"

Allie had now started walking back down the side of the cliff to the dirt road.

"I'm going to walk until I find another town, you're welcome to join me. I like to talk."

Damien sighed and followed her,

"Okay. Fine."

"From now on, I'm in charge."

"Why?"

"Because, I know what I'm doing."

"I thought you didn't have a plan."

"I don't."

"Then how do you know what your doing."

"I _do_ know what I'm doing. I'm going to the next town. Hey! I just got a plan! We'll commandeer a ship. Then we'll find the _Pearl_."

"Yeah, sure. Then we can contemplate how dumb that idea was when we're in jail, waiting to go to the gallows!"

"It's better than your plan."

"I never had a plan." Damien said, right before realizing what he'd said.

"Exactly, that's why my plan is better than yours. You walked right into that, you know."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Aye."

So they walked for two hours in complete silence. Damien finally broke the silence.

"You're not like most girls."

"What was your first clue?" Allie muttered.

"It's not bad though."

Allie turned around and walked backwards to face him.

"I know. I like being different."

"You should watch where you're going." Damien said, but Allie continued to walk backwards. "Watch out!"

She tripped over a rock and fell on her back.

"Ow." She said, more in annoyance than pain. "Help me up."

Damien grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Then he kissed her lightly on the cheek, "After you."

It was just on the cheek, but still, when she turned her back to him she smiled slightly. Damien didn't see her smile, thank goodness. He'd never let her forget!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's the end of ch. 5! In ch. 6 I'll tell what's going on on the Black Pearl. Just in case you're wondering.**


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: you and I both know that I don't own the movie.**

**A/N: yahh! It's chapter six!**

* * *

On the infamous _Black Pearl_, Captain Jack Sparrow was pacing the deck.

"She isn't here." He muttered, mostly to himself, but partially to Elizabeth when he saw her.

"I told you. Jack, I can't believe it took this long! We have to go back to Haroldtown right now!"

"She won't be there. She wouldn't stay there."

"You've got to take more responsibility Jack!" Elizabeth scoffed, ignoring his statement. "She's only fifteen."

"She's brave. She'll be fine until we find her."

"What if she's not?"

"She will be." Jack said, sounding very confident. He knew she'd be fine. She was a Sparrow, after all.

"She might not be, though."

"That's it! Get off my bloody ship!" Jack yelled. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and decided to leave Jack alone for now. But he wasn't left alone very long when Gabrielle came skipping up to him at the wheel. She crossed her arms and had an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"Mr. Captain sir," Gabrielle said. "I want Allie back. She has to tell me and Dylan a story tonight, remember? She always does."

"We're turning around." Jack said. With that, he spun the wheel and the whole ship jolted and turned in the opposite direction as the sail moved.

"Will told me about how you got away from Norrington, just a few minutes ago. Why didn't you just toss him in the sea? One of these days I'll meet that Captain Norrington and give him what he deserves!"

Gabrielle then grabbed Jack's sword and began fighting her imaginary opponent until she tripped on her own feet and fell on the ground.

"Did you win?" Jack asked, humoring her.

"Yep. I just…tripped over him lyin' on the ground there." She pointed to the ground.

"Wonderful. Now go find someone else to bother, I've got to keep my attention in front of me, to make sure we anchor at just the right place."

"Can I wear the hat?" she pointed to the hat on Jack's head.

"Only the captain can wear the hat." He said.

"I want a hat." She whined. Jack was suddenly even more anxious to have Allie back. She usually kept Gabrielle occupied and out of the way.

"I'll pick you one up in Tortuga, but only if you're a good little girl and you leave me alone, Aye?"

"Aye." She disappeared below deck and now Jack could fully concentrate on the sea in front of him. He tried to figure out how long it would be until he reached land. Amazingly, it had only been about three hours since the attack. Haroldtown had shown no sign of chasing after him! Cowards! Next time he would attack a much bigger town and make sure they came after him, just for fun.

"Hey! Gibbs tell them below deck to extend the oars on the sides. We have to hurry. We'll anchor just a mile out of town, offshore. Tell them that too. And have someone get the boats ready…and bring me something to drink!"

"Rum?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Jack said, then under his breath, "that is, if you haven't drank it all."

"I 'eard that!" Gibbs said. Nevertheless, he went to carry out orders. Jack sighed, feeling a bit annoyed at everyone now. No respect for captains these days!

* * *

back to Allie Sparrow, A couple hours later

"And then there's Elizabeth, she's six months pregnant. Hoping it's a boy." Allie said, naming off the last of the people on the ship.

"For the most feared ship in the Caribbean, you sure have a weird crew."

"It's the best though. And you should see Elizabeth when she's angry. Not good. So what about the _Hurricane_?"

"It's a ship filled with idiots, basically. My uncle is the only half-smart person on the ship."

"Uh-huh. You should really come on the _Black_ _Pearl._"

"We've been through this, my uncle would kill me."

"He won't find out."

"He'll know I'm gone, he'll come back here, and I won't be here."

"He'll think you've died."

"Then he'll tell my father and my sisters that. Couldn't worry them. It wouldn't be right."

"Oh, yeah, good point."

"There's another cliff, let's go have a look."

Allie shrugged and followed him up the cliff, it was bigger than it looked. By the time they climbed to the top, they could see for miles in every direction. Allie tried to imagine that her ship was on the horizon. She tried to trick herself into seeing it there. She almost did, she actually could see the black sails. But she knew better, she knew it was her imagination getting the better of her. She started to turn away when Damien shouted.

"It's your ship! It's the _Pearl_! It's right there! See! It's coming this way!"

"No, it's…the…" but she saw, she knew it was there. "I don't believe it. How would he know?"

"They should be here in an hour, I'm guessing. Judging by the wind and the distance."

"Should we wait?"

"Yeah, that's best."

Allie grinned and hugged him.

"I told you he'd come back!"

"No you didn't! You said he wouldn't! And, let go of me please."

Allie let go of him after realizing she was still hugging him.

Now all they had to do was wait. They sat down on the rocks and stared at the ship on the ocean. It looked like it was just barely inching closer. Allie was growing impatient. This was _supposed_ to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Why was it taking such a bloody long time?

"He's certainly not in any hurry." Allie grumbled, laying on her back now. She stared at the bright blue sky in boredom.

"I told you it'd be at least an hour."

"Well…yeah…but _you_ said it, that's the only problem." She said with a grin. It was half-hearted though, and Damien could tell that she didn't mean it, well, not as much as she normally would have.

"Okay, fine. Don't believe me."

"Well, I do now."

"You should."

There was a few minutes of silence as they watched the _Black Pearl_ come closer, but still it was far out in the water.

"Let's go for a swim." Allie said, jumping up.

"You've lost it. The sun's finally gotten the better of you."

"Seriously."

She looked over the cliff, and judged it to be fifty feet above the water. The water was very deep, she knew that, and there were no rocks…

Without hesitation, Allie leapt off the side of the cliff, as she fell, she heard Damien shout something like, "You've lost your bloody mind!" She looked around and it felt like she was falling forever, when she about to hit the water she closed her eyes and held her breath. With a SPLASH! She hit the water.

When she came back up, she saw Damien staring at her from the edge of the cliff.

"Jump!" Allie yelled.

"Not on your life! How do you plan to get back up here anyway?"

"I'll find a way." She called. She floated on her back and looked up at him. To her surprise, he stood up and looked like he was about to jump.

"Jump!" she yelled again.

"I'll kill you when I get down there!"

He soon ended up in the water too.

"You did it!" she said, when he came back up.

"And I'm never doing it again!" he splashed her.

"Not funny!" she splashed water back at him. They went on and on until Allie looked up and saw that the _Black Pearl_ was incredibly closer now.

"Come on. The beach is just over there!" Damien said, he started swimming for it, and Allie followed.

* * *

Back on the _Pearl_

Jack looked through the telescope and saw two people swimming to the beach.

"Who is it?" Will asked, squinting to see.

"I think…I think it's Allie. And…that Damien kid." Jack said, "Why is _he_ with her?"

"Maybe he got left too."

"I didn't _leave_ Allie, I simply didn't notice she was not aboard. You didn't see either."

"Okay, point taken. But if Damien got left too-"

"Misplaced."

"_Misplaced_? You're sayingyoujust _misplaced_ your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. What I was going to say is, if Damien got _misplaced_ as well, are we going to leave him there or bring him with us."

"Bring him with us, in the brig, far from Allie. I don't like. It's his fault we didn't know she was missing. He…he kept her away."

"Riiight…okay, Jack, whatever you say."

"Exactly, I'm the captain, so I'm right about…everything...did Gibbs ever bring me my rum?" Jack asked, he looked at Will, and then looked around. Trying to figure out where the rum was.

"Jack, please, I'm begging you, concentrate!" Will said.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry, I'm ending it there. Hope that's good. I'll update again as quick as I can.**


	7. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: don't own it.**

**A/N: It's gonna take a bit longer to get my chapters up now. But spring break starts after next week, so then I'll have a bit more time. Here's the seventh chapter.**

* * *

"So what are you gonna say?" 

"Well, I'm not terribly mad at him. I'm just glad he's here." Allie said as a boat descended from the ship and came towards the land.

"It's not healthy to hold a grudge anyway."

"Right."

When the boat got to shore, Jack Sparrow stepped out.

"You're not mad are ye? Cause I didn't know you weren't on the ship until I notice you missing, then I looked for you and saw ye weren't there."

"Yeah, he says he _mispla_-"

"William!" Jack snapped, "We'll discuss that later."

"Can we just go now?" Allie asked, "Oh, can Damien come? I don't think he eats much."

"As long as he goes straight back to the _Hurricane_ if we ever see them."

"He will, he promises." Allie assured him. Damien looked at her in confusion.

"I do?" Damien whispered to her.

"You do." Allie said. "If you didn't, you wouldn't come, and you'd be stuck here, savvy?"

Realization dawned on him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I already told her I'd go straight back to my own ship if we come across it."

"Good." Jack said, and then turning to Allie, "You're not mad, right?"

"Not terribly. But it better not happen again! Then I'll be mad if it does."

"That was fast." Damien muttered.

"I know. There's no since in arguing about it, it happened, it's over." Allie said, expertly, "Dad, can we _go_ now?"

"Aye. Get in the boat, the both of ye."

"So does he not hate me?" Damien whispered to Allie.

"Not sure." She whispered back, "He may change his mind about letting you stay…but don't worry, you're a good swimmer."

Damien looked nervously at Jack and then back at her.

"He wouldn't…"

"I have no idea. But just don't get on his bad side."

* * *

Days passed. Damien was still aboard the ship, much to Jack's dismay.

"If we keep him in the brig then he'll be out of the way." Jack reasoned. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Dad, for the millionth time, you can't put Damien in the brig!"

"Oh fine, but I don't like him."

"I've noticed." Allie said under her breath, briefly recalling yesterday where her father _accidentally _shoved Damien overboard and then looked rather disappointed when he was brought back to the ship, safe and sound.

"Go tell the crew to get ready for a trip to Tortuga."

"Tortuga? Aw, I hate going there." Allie complained,

"You get that from your mother, I'm certain. Because _I_ love that place!" Jack said, "Now go tell them. Anamaria's at the wheel, tell her to start going in Tortuga's direction. "

Allie groaned and went outside.

"HEY! I need everyone's attention!" she yelled. The crew stopped working and looked at her, "We're going to Tortuga! Anamaria, start going in that direction! And…uh…okay that's it!"

The crew dispersed and went back to work. Allie went to her cabin to find Damien there.

"Out." She commanded.

"Give me one good reason."

"I don't like people in my cabin."

"Not good enough."

Allie smirked.

"Well, dad would be more than happy to put you in the brig." Allie said mischievously, "All I have to do is-"

"Okay! I'm leaving! I don't want to be here anyway. I'll go talk to Dylan. He's much more interesting than you. Farewell." He said, bowing gracefully. Allie laughed out loud at this.

"Good day." She said, curtsying. Unfortunately, being lady-like wasn't one of her strong points-as you may have noticed-so she fell.

"Lack of balance. Dad says I get it from my mother." Allie explained quickly as she got up.

"I see."

"Get out."

"I am out." He said. He was standing just outside the door frame. He made a face at her.

Allie smiled, walked over, and slammed the door in his face. She heard him curse loudly and mutter something under his breath. Then she heard his footsteps descending. Part of her felt a little guilty. 'But I don't like him or anything like that. He's my friend, that's all.' She reassured herself. 'I think…'

She decided she really needed to talk to Elizabeth about this.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So sorry it's taking me forever! Don't hate me! But you can review! Just click the little button thingy!**


	8. Chapter eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: It feels like forever since I last updated! Here's the next chapter! By the way, is anyone else but me slightly confused by the new rating system? **

* * *

"So what do you think?" she asked Elizabeth after explaining the situation.

"I think you should wait till you're a bit older before getting into a relationship."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, that's my advice."

"I'm gonna go talk to Will. _He'll _help me!"

Her father's voice behind her said, "You'd be better off talking to the sails. What was the problem anyway?"

"Nothing-"

"She likes Damien, and Damien likes her."

"Some friend you are." Allie muttered to Elizabeth.

"I hate Damien."

"I know that dad. The whole crew knows that, and Damien knows that!"

"Good." Jack said. Allie left the room shaking her head and went outside. She decided against seeing William about her problem. She was half-considering talking to Gabrielle or even Dylan. For about five minutes she stared blankly out at the horizon.

"That could be bad for your eyes." She heard Damien say.

"I'm fine."

She heard him walk up beside her.

"Fine, go blind then. I don't care."

"I will." She said. Then, she drew her sword and pointed it at him.

"I'll beat you, ya know." Damien said, drawing his sword as well.

"I'd like to see you try."

They dodged eachother's swords, attempting to miss the crew as they appeared to be trying to kill each other.

* * *

Jack and Anamaria were watching all of this with great interest.

"She's getting really good at that." Anamaria said.

"Gets it from me." Jack said proudly. After a few minutes, they saw Allie trip and fall.

"Does she get that from you too?" Anamaria asked.

"Nah, gets that from her mother." Jack said as they watched Damien help her to her feet. "She falls down a lot."

"He's kissing her." Anamaria said, she was half-shocked, and half-amused.

"What!" Jack made his way over to them.

* * *

Allie happened to return the kiss as they stood there but it ended abruptly when she was jerked away by the collar.

"Ow! Dad! What was that for?" Allie said angrily. But Jack wasn't paying attention. He was busy contemplating the best way to kill a sixteen year old boy. Damien looked at him nervously, then he looked at Allie for help.

"Dad, it's not what it looked like…uh…uh…you see, um…" Once again, Jack wasn't listening, he was talking to Damien.

"I could just shoot you…or drown you…or think of some way to give you a slow painful death." Jack said threateningly.

"May I request being shot? Quickly?" Damien said, losing any bravery he'd ever had in the first place.

"He won't kill you." Allie said, getting annoyed.

"Tell that _him_!"

"Fine, I will." Allie said, "Dad, you're not gonna kill him."

"I'm not?" Jack said, confused.

"You're not. Because I'll be very upset if you do."

"Well…can I put him in the brig for a few days…" Jack said, then under his breath, "Or weeks."

Allie decided there was no point in continuing this conversation.

"No. End of story." Allie said, as if she were talking to a child. She grabbed Damien by the arm, "C'mon…before he decides to kill you."

* * *

"I love you." Damien said when they escaped to Damien's room.

"How do you know?" Allie said.

"I just do."

"Uh…when did you figure this out?"

"A few minutes ago."

Allie rolled her eyes. Damien didn't see. He pulled her into another kiss. This one lasted much longer than the first. But Allie eventually, and reluctantly, broke away.

"We better go."

"Well, meet me here again in a couple hours. Okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." Allie said, eager to leave now. She'd never liked any boy before. And it was perfectly understandable. She spent the better part of her life on the streets stealing food and then the next three years on a ship surrounded by pirates. The highest thing on her to-do list was to not go to jail. And she'd never even _considered_ falling in love or anything like that.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm tired. It's 12:38 right now. It's Monday and I'm on Spring Break (yah for me!). I'm somewhat depressed that Kentucky lost to Michigan state in yesterday's basketball game. They didn't make the final four... :(Well, now it's 12:40…I'm gonna post this chapter now…yup…right now…as soon as I'm done talking...typing actually...Remember, it's healthy to review...okay, I'm done.**


	9. Chapter nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: This chapter is a really early birthday present for my friend Miranda B. cuz she begged me to update really, really, really soon. HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY MIRANDA! **

* * *

A couple of hours later, Allie met Damien back in the same place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean this bloody ship?" Damien asked when she walked in. For the past two hours, Jack made him mop the entire deck and everywhere below deck.

"Actually I do. I've mopped before. No fun."

"Well, that's a shock. Wasn't the Captain afraid you'd get a splinter?" Damien teased.

"Hey, he only got like this when _you_ came along mate. Why'd ya have to go ruin everything?" Allie said, she paused, "Why did you need to talk to me?"

"I'm leaving." Damien said. Allie stared at him.

"Well, unless you plan to jump off the ship, you can't really do that."

"When we get to Tortuga, I mean. I'm leaving to look for my family. I've lost track of them after they left Jatington." He said, "I'd like to stay, but, frankly, I fear for my life if I stay _here_ any longer."

"You can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you can't. I won't let you. You can look for your family some other time. But you're not leaving me alone on this bloody ship."

"You were fine before, may I remind you."

"Yes, but it gets boring with no one to talk to besides an eleven year old with a bad attitude." Allie said, growing annoyed.

"You could always come with me." He said. Allie didn't answer, she would've liked to say yes...but leaving the _Black Pearl_ would be hard for her.

* * *

Jack and Anamaria argued for an hour and half over whether to change their course.

"You go there all the time, Jack. I think we should go somewhere else."

"Are you the captain?"

"No, but-"

"Then shut the bloody hell up!" Jack yelled.

Anamaria pulled out her knife.

"One of these days…" she said irritably, pointing it at Jack looked slightly nervous. But she put the knife away and stormed out.

"Maybe it _is_ bad luck to have women aboard." Jack muttered to himself. "Or at least hazardous to my health."

"I heard that!"

"No you didn't!" Jack roared slamming the door. An hour glass fell from the shelf and broke.

Jack heard a giggle from somewhere in the room.

"Dylan?"

Another giggle. It came from under the bed. Jack strolled over and bent down. He saw two eyes staring back at him.

"Get outta there!"

"You yell really loud."

"You. Out. Now."

"Make me." Dylan said, sticking out his tongue. Jack pulled Dylan out from under the bed by his collar

"Now you're leaving."

"Can't…breathe." Dylan gasped, making dramatic choking sounds.

Jack tossed him out of the room. He landed with a thud and Jack was certain he heard the nine-year-old swear very loudly. Piracy tends to make people do things like that.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: this chapter is kinda short. But I promise the next one will be longer. Review please.**


	10. Chapter ten

**Disclaimer: don't own it, and I highly doubt that I ever will.**

**A/N: It's been forever since I updated, I know. I've just been busy. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Okay," Allie said to herself, "Heads, I go, tails, I stay."

She flipped the small coin, caught it, and flipped it over on the back of her hand. Tails.

"Oh, that's just not fair." She muttered. "Best two outta three…"

Two tails, one heads.

"C'mon!" she said angrily at the coin. She threw it on her desk and sat down on the bed, trying to think of a different method of deciding. Flipping a coin was childish anyway.

Finally, she gave up and decided that she should take a break from this.

"I like Damien, I guess. It would be great to go with him to find his family. A new adventure, in her opinion. She'd done everything there was to do on the _Pearl_. She'd even gotten thrown in jail.

"Dad would say no. But maybe if I didn't tell him…no, can't do that."

"What can't you do?" she heard Gabrielle say.

"Go away."

"No, not till you tell me what you said you can't do."

"No."

"Please?"

"Go away."

Gabrielle, instead of going away, walked over and sat next to Allie.

"I'm bored."

"I don't care. I'm busy right now." Allie said.

"With what?"

"None of your business." Allie said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because it just isn't."

"Why?"

"I said so."

"Why?"

Allie ignored her as she asked "Why?" about six more times before finally leaving.

Staring at the ceiling, Allie continued to argue with herself about leaving or staying. When they reached Tortuga weeks later, Allie refused to leave the ship for two reasons. One: she was afraid she'd get left again, and two: she despised Tortuga.

"Are you sure you're related to me?" Jack joked as he was about to step onto the dock.

"_Almost_ positive." Allie said.

He just laughed and walked onto the dock. Allie watched him leave and turned back to the ship. The dock was just outside of Tortuga, but she still heard gunshots and manic shouting in the distance. Such a loud town.

Damien had gone into Tortuga as well. Allie wasn't sure if he would come back, this worried her very much. It was his decision, of course, but she would rather he told her before he left, that would be polite.

She wandered aimlessly on the ship. She was supposed to be making sure no one tried to steal the ship. But she doubted that anyone in Tortuga had enough sense to steal it.

Will, Elizabeth, Gabrielle, and Dylan were all below deck in Will and Elizabeth's room. Allie considered joining them but thought better of it. She'd rather be alone right now.

A few hours later, the crew eventually returned. But there was no sign of Damien anywhere. The captain was looking quite glad when she told him.

"Oh, he left. He told me to tell you bye and all that. 'Said maybe he'd see you again." Her dad said.

She couldn't help but be mad at Damien. He hadn't bothered to tell her in person. What kind of friend would just walk off without a word?

They left soon and Allie kept looking back at Tortuga, wishing they could turn around so she could look for him. But she knew that he was probably on his way out of the town by now.

"I can't believe you let him leave." Allie said to her father a few days later, "This ship is so bloody boring…"

"Hey, I suggested the brig, remember? If you'd done that then he'd be here."

Allie rolled her eyes, she quickly decided that this conversation was a waste of her valuable time.

"Damien," she whispered, aloud in her room, "If I see you again, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Then it occurred to her, would she ever see him again?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm getting closer to the end of this story, I'm afraid. Just a chapter to go…don't hurt me please! I might make a sequel or something. Review.**


	11. Chapter eleven

**Disclaimer: I'll never own it, unfortunately.**

**A/N: Wow, the last chapter. I can't believe I've actually managed to finish this.**

* * *

It had been five years since she last saw Damien Copper. She truly missed him too. And she couldn't help but wonder if he ever found his family, if he was still alive.

The twenty-year-old Allie Jade Sparrow stepped to the front of the boat as they sailed the town of Greathill.

She was hardly aware of the presence of a small five year old girl standing beside her.

"What are you doing?" Bridget asked.

"Just looking." She said, not taking her eyes off the town. It was shadowed by darkness which made it perfect for attacking.

"I'm trying to avoid a certain four year old brother of mine." Bridget said. The Turners had two children. Their son had been named William, of course.

"Good luck with that."

"Where's your dad?" Bridget asked.

"In his cabin…probably deciding if he should steal gold or weaponry first." Allie replied, smiling.

"Oh."

"Lower the anchors!" someone shouted, Allie thought it sounded like Mr. Gibbs. There were several splashing sounds as the anchors hit the water. Then the boats were lowered and the crewmembers prepared to bring hell to this town.

"I'm gonna go." Allie told Bridget. "Go down below deck with your mummy, okay?"

"Okay."

She ran quickly to get away from the many screaming pirates running around. Allie jumped into a boat next to her father.

They didn't have far to row before they reached the shore. When they got there, the guards spotted them. Allie expertly disarmed them and pushed them into the water. Then she ran off into the town, in search of something valuable to steal.

She was quite athletic and skillfully climbed the roof of a small store, it would be easier to get around unseen.

"Hey!" came a voice behind her, after just a few steps.

"Dammit." She whispered, and turned quickly. A man, about her age, was standing on the roof as well.

"Interesting path to take. A roof." The man said, clearly amused. Allie squinted, she couldn't make out his face in the dim moonlight.

"Stay back…or…I'll…dammit! I said stay back!" she shouted angrily as the man came closer. She was clearly not used to people disobeying her.

"Or you'll what?" he asked. There was something so familiar about his voice. And the way he was _really_ getting on her nerves, and there were only three people in the world who did that. Her father, of course, and then William Turner (the adult one), and then…Damien.

But no, this couldn't be him. It just couldn't be.

"I'll kill you." She said, trying very hard to sound threatening. But she was starting to become uncertain.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Kill me, if you really think you can." He answered. Allie drew her sword and attempted to ram it straight into the man's stomach. But he drew his own sword and blocked her. She tried and tried but failed each time to knock his sword away. All the while she was unaware that she was stepping back closer to the edge. Finally, she stepped too far and lost balance. But instead of letting her fall, the man caught her and pulled her away from the edge. She looked at him in shock, lowering her sword.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Oh, c'mon Allie, did you really think I'd let you fall? Your father would've killed me." The man said, grinning.

"Wait…how do you know my name?" she demanded. The man laughed.

"You don't remember me do you? Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, I have gotten older but still, I didn't think that five years would change me completely beyond recognition. It's me, Damien."

"Damien!"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you. It's dark out, I couldn't see your face." She said.

"That's fine." He said, attempting to pry her off of him.

"Oh, I don't believe it!" she said, breathlessly, letting go of him.

"So how have your last five years been?" he asked.

"They were ok. The Turners have to kids now. Bridget and William. Gabrielle is sixteen. Dylan is fourteen."

"Oh."

"Did…you ever find your family?" Allie asked, nervously.

"My father was dead. I found my sisters in an orphanage. After that, I really couldn't come back. My uncle found me and tried to get me to come back, but I had to look after my sisters."

"Couldn't you bring them with you?"

"My uncle doesn't really like children, he only remotely liked me because I could fight."

"Oh. Hey, maybe my dad will let you come back on the ship. Your sisters could come. They're older now anyways."

"Isabelle and Hannah are eighteen and Jenna's fifteen. But I'd rather stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You're welcome to stay. I don't know how exciting it'd be…compared to life on the _Black Pearl_."

"I could use a break. A short one." Allie said, thinking about it. Yeah, the Captain would understand.

* * *

"Have you lost your bloody mind!" Jack shouted at his daughter. "Living on land? No more piracy?"

"Not for very long. Just a for a while, a few years." Allie said.

"A few years!" he cried. No, he didn't want her to make this mistake. What if she didn't come to her senses again? What if she gave it up for good? She was becoming the second best pirate (Jack, himself being the best) the ship had ever seen. "You're not staying here."

"Yes I am." Allie said to him. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to shore now."

"No you will not!" Jack said. He stood in front of her, refusing to let her leave the ship.

"Move."

"Let her go, Jack." He heard Anamaria's voice say. He looked over and saw her standing there, "If she wants to leave, she can."

"You're siding with her!" he couldn't believe it. This was some terrible nightmare. His own first mate was against him. Oh, this _had _to be some sort of mutiny. It just had to be.

"I just think that she should be able to make her own decisions. She's an adult."

"Barely." Jack muttered. "Oh, alright. But I'll come back for you soon."

"Three years."

"You're crazy."

"Please?"

"Fine. Three years. Three bloody years. If I kill myself for letting you do this, it's your fault. And I better get a decent funeral. Invite Commodore Norrington. Yeah, he'll be ecstatic to hear of my funeral."

"Okay." She said with a laugh. She hugged him, "Thanks."

"You're _not_ welcome." Jack said bitterly. Allie ignored him and said goodbye to Gabrielle, Dylan, Will, Elizabeth, their children, and the entire crew.

Will escorted her to shore.

"Good luck, Allie." He said, grinning.

"Just don't let my father do anything stupid…and don't let Elizabeth let _you_ do anything stupid."

"Uh…okay…"

"Bye Will." She said, laughing.

"Bye."

She watched Will row back to the ship. Then, as the _Black Pearl_ left the harbor, she whispered goodbye to it too, which was barely heard amongst the cannon fire for they where still attempting to stop the ship from getting away. But nothing could ever stop a Sparrow. Allie knew that for certain.

_The End_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Wow…it took me forever to come up with an ending. I'm have no idea if I ended this good, but I hope it's at least half-way decent. Please review because I still want to know if people liked how it ended or not.


End file.
